Unexpectedly expected
by xXMaddie
Summary: Everyone is pairing up Misty, the tallest girl in class and Ash, the shortest guy in class. Their constant bickering and love-hate relationship is well-known throughout the school. But what happens when Misty notices that her feelings for Ash is growing? Poke, Souryuu, Contest, Advance, Waterflower, Pearl, Amour, Orange & kalosshipping! BASED ON LOVELY COMPLEX!
1. Summer school

**Hey!**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so it might not be very good ^^" . + I'm really sorry if there are any grammar errors. English isn't my first language, but I'll try my best. Feel free to point out the errors though! This story is based on ****Aya Nakahara's Lovely complex!**

**Misty's POV**

I have always been a little taller than the average girl, but I never really cared about that. Well until I meet this short kid named Ash. Unfortunately we're both in the same class, and unfortunately we're the class' representatives, thanks to our scumbag teacher Harley. For some reason he finds it super hilarious to pair me and Ash up, and no offense but I find him somehow creepy. But back to me being tall; Because of my height I always has to be in the back on assemblies and everything else. So on the day before summer break I accidently fell asleep during one of those dull 'before summer break speeches' my school has every year. Of course I was in the back, and after spending the night playing video games I just couldn't help but fall asleep. And it's here where this story starts:

**xxXxxXXxxXxx**

"THE DEMONS ARE HIDING BEHIND THE MOUNTAINS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I woke up in the middle of the principal's speech.

I slightly turned red as the whole school looked at me and burst out laughing. The principal glared at me, and if looks could kill I would definitely be dead by now. Iris, my best friend, gave me a 'are-you-serious?'-look. May, my other best friend, was looking confusingly at me. Oh Arceus, please let this be a nightmare.

-10 min later-

"You fell asleep in the middle of the principals speech," Harley, our creepy teacher, said as he flipped his hair.

"You don't say," I muttered, still tired.

"Hm? What did you say, cookie?" Harley asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Why did you fell asleep anyway? Were you playing video games all night?"

"Actually I was," I said happily. "There is this really cool game about dem-"

"That's not very lady-like," Harley said and shook his head. "You even fell asleep standing! Anyway, as a punishment you have to attend school from tomorrow on."

I froze for a minute. "But it's summer break tomorrow!"

"Well not for you," Harley said. "You have to attend school every day, well except Saturdays and Sundays for five weeks."

"This is so unfair!" I complained as I cried anime-style.

"Stop whining already," a voice said beside me. "It's your fault anyway." Ash handed Harley some papers.

"Oh, thank you Ashy!" Harley squealed. "Now both of you can go."

"Yes," me and Ash said in unison as we exited the teachers' lounge.

"Are you aware that you snore like a bear? I could even hear you from the front line!" Ash smirked as soon as we were walking down the hallway.

"You liar! I don't snore!" I yelled and slapped the back of his head.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Ash said, still smirking. "No wonder you still don't have a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" I snapped. For some reason he never failed to not piss me off.

"The giraffe is getting angry," he laughed as he entered our classroom.

How annoying! Because I'm the tallest girl in our grade and Ash is the shortest guy, our classmates and teacher find it funny to pair us up. I know they're joking, but it's still annoying. I don't, and I will _never_ like Ash in that way. Never. Ever.

"I SAID NEVER EVER!" I yelled as I punched my fists up in the air, causing the other students to look weirdly at me.

"Misty, are you okay?" Iris asked as she and May approached me. I stopped punching the air and smiled sheepishly at them.

"O hai," I said, still smiling sheepishly.

"What happened? What did Harley want?" May asked.

"I have to attend summer school," I pouted. I was really looking forward to play videogames the whole summer break. But the good thing is that I don't have to be around my annoying sisters all summer after all.

"Really? Me too!" Iris said happily. "I had to because my grades weren't so good, and now I have the chance to get better grades!"

"I had to even my grades are okay!" I said angrily.

"Um.. I'm going too because I signed up voluntary," May said shyly.

Iris and I looked surprisingly at her. "What!?"

"I- I didn't want to be separated from you guys okay!" May said, almost about to cry.

"We understand you," I laughed and put my arms around May and Iris. "You won't be separated from us."

I guess summer school won't be that bad after all. I will see both May and Iris everyday and there won't be any homework! After school we could go hang out or something. Everything will be fine as long as I won't have to see that midget Ash.

"There will be students from the other classes too," Iris smiled. "Maybe there will be some cute guys?"

"Iris, you already have a boyfriend," I reminded her.

"I meant for you," Iris sweatdropped. "What do you think, May?"

May tapped her chin and looked thoughtful. "I think that Misty and Ash really suit each other."

I froze once again and looked shockingly at May. I hadn't expected the quiet and shy May to say that. "How could you say such a thing!?"

"But I think you do," May said and sweatdropped.

Okay, that's it! It can't continue like this. If I don't find a boyfriend I will always be compared to Ash. So this year I have to get a boyfriend, no matter what. Okay so I have never liked anyone or had a boyfriend before, but how hard could it be?

...

"Good morning, Misty!" May greeted as she approached me by my locker the next day.

"Hi!" I greeted her happily back as I slammed the locker door shut. "We are starting the school day with Geography. How lovely," I said ironically.

"Actually I like Geography," May said as we entered the classroom.

I was about to answer when something caught my eye. No, it couldn't be...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled as I glared at Ash angrily.

"No, what are YOU doing here!?" Ash yelled back, pointing at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You're an idiot, of course you are attending summer school!"

"Right back at you!" Ash snapped.

"Shut up." I angrily put my bag on a desk near Iris and May. I noticed that Ash was sitting pretty close to me and that annoyed me even more. "Iris, May, could we please sit further away from this midget?"

"But I want to sit in front of Hilbert," Iris pouted as she looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. Of course she wanted to sit next to her boyfriend. And that meant that Ash wanted to sit beside Hilbert too, because he was Ash's best friend. Why Arceus, WHY? I glanced at May who was sitting next to me again.

"May, could we please switch desks?" I asked sweetly.

"Sitting beside a guy?" May asked with a frightened look on her face. Oh, I almost forgot. May had a fear of guys for some reason. I think it's because of something that happened some years ago, but I'm not sure.

"Giraffe," Ash muttered.

"You wanna die?" I snapped and gave him a death glare.

"Gooooood morning my little rebellious cookies!" Harley sang as he danced into the classroom. May Arceus help us all.

Just then a tall guy with green hair entered the classroom, interrupting Harley's little dance. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Oh it's okay," Harley said. "I like your hair, by the way. It's very stylish and unique."

"Uh.. thanks I guess," the new guy said with an unsure expression. I think he had expected to be yelled at.

"Go and sit beside the tall girl with red hair in a side ponytail," Harley continued as he wrote something on the blackboard.

"Hey," the guy greeted as he sat down behind me.

"Hi," I replied.

"You won't see anything with that giantess in front of you," Ash whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I glared at Ash before smiling apologetic to the new guy. "Hehe, sorry I'm a little tall," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's okay, it's not like I can't see or anything," he smirked. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Misty," I said happily.

"That's a cute name," he said. "My name's Drew."

D- Did he just say my name was cute? I turned back to face the blackboard and started to smile like an idiot. I think I had found my future boyfriend already.

xXXxXXx

"What's wrong with Misty?" May asked with a worried expression. "It's like she's frozen. She just sits there with that sheepish smile on her face."

"She has been like this the whole school day," Iris said as she poked me with a stick. "She doesn't even move or react."

"Maybe she's just tired," Hilbert suggested.

"Move aside," Ash said as he approached us. "This will definitely wake her up." He grabbed my ear and took a deep breath. "HEY WAKE UP YOU HUMAN GIRAFFE!"

But nope, I still didn't move a muscle. I was in my own little happy world. Nothing could bring me down now, not even an annoying shortie like Ash.

"Great job Ash," Iris clapped sarcastically.

"Ugh, who cares about her anyway... Let's go and buy ice cream without her," Ash said.

"Ice cream!? Wait, I'm joining you guys!" I suddenly came back to myself and started to pack up. "Ice cream sounds lovely on a hot day like this."

"Getting excited just for ice cream? Pathetic," Ash said.

"Shut up, dwarf," I replied, not even a bit angered about what he said. I looked up and glanced at Ash. He had a confused look on his face. Normally I would explode and we would fight, but not today. Nope. Today was a good day, and no one could ruin it.

"Okay, let's go then," Iris said happily and linked arms with Hilbert. "And we talk about what just happened later, okay?" She whispered to me.

"Eh, sure..." I sweatdropped.

We walked towards the ice cream parlor while chatting happily to each other as we always did. I was especially cheerful, but they didn't notice anything because I was always this cheerful anyway. Iris and Hilbert was discussing what to do on the weekend, May was texting someone and me and Ash was talking about random stuff. Me and Ash don't _always _fight, he can be a good friend too. Well, sometimes...

"We're here! Finally at least, the heat is killing me!" Ash said with sparkling eyes as he eyed the ice cream parlor.

"I know! Let's eat!" I agreed with sparkling eyes as well. We glanced at each other before dashing off into the shop. "I'M BUYING FIRST!"

"They have a weird relationship," Hilbert sweatdropped.

"Yea," Iris and May nodded as they all entered the little shop.

**xxXxX Thanks for reading! XxXxx**


	2. At the pool!

**Misty's POV**

"Aaa there's so many tasty looking flavors!" I said as I eyed the many different ice cream flavors in front of me.

"I know, I know!" Ash agreed with sparkling eyes as he scanned the thirty flavors in front of him. "I don't know what to choose! It all looks so good!"

"Why don't you try our new flavor, mint chocolate cookie-flavor?" The salesman suggested, chuckling at us.

"A new flavor!?" Ash and I said in unison, "I'll try that!"

"Aww, aren't they cute? They even have the same taste in ice cream flavors!" Iris squealed and nudged Hilbert and May.

"Yes, very cute," Hilbert agreed in a teasing voice.

Suddenly we both realized what just happened and glared at each other. "Stop copying me! I ordered it first!"

"How annoying," Ash muttered and paid for his own ice cream.

"Right back at ya," I muttered back, following him towards an empty table. Annoyed I picked up a random magazine from my bag and started to read it. Anything to avoid talking to Ash until the others came.

"You guys are acting somehow weirder than usual," May said as she approached us. "What's going on?"

"U- uhm, nothing really," Ash said, suddenly getting a little nervous. Hmm. Very suspecting. Ash is never nervous. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what suddenly has gotten into him. "What?" Ash asked when he noticed that I was staring suspiciously at him.

"I'm watching you," I replied and went back reading the magazine. Ash got an unsure expression on his face and took a bite of his ice cream.

"Hey, why don't we go to the pool tomorrow," Hilbert suggested as he and Iris approached us.

"The pool?" May asked. "Sounds fun!"

"Yeah, I have heard they have this super cool water slide! I want to try it!" Ash said enthusiastically.

Water slide? I looked up from the magazine I was reading. "Say, how tall is this water slide?" I asked.

Hilbert looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Um, I think it was about 100 meters."

"Sounds awesome!" Me and Ash said in unison, again. Ugh, why do we always have to say stuff in unison? "Stop copying me," we then muttered. In unison again, making the others laugh at us. Arceus.

"Maybe we can invite Drew too?" I suggested. "You know, the more the merrier? Heheh..."

Ash looked suspiciously at me, but Iris looked like she liked that idea. "Sure, why not?" She said causally.

"I don't mind," May said.

"Then I don't mind either," Ash quickly said.

Okay, something was definitely going on with Ash, and I'm going to find out what that is. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Ash as nicely as I could. But before he could answer I dragged him by his collar towards the door.

"You're acting weird today," I said and eyed him. "What's up?"

"Wait, what? YOU are telling ME that I'm acting weird today?" Ash said. "Are you aware of how weird you are acting today yourself?"

"How am I acting weird?" I asked.

"After Drew joined our class you had that happy smile on your face all day," Ash replied. Suddenly it seemed like something hit Ash in the head as he gasped and pointed at my face. "You- you like Drew, don't you!?"

"Shhhh!" I hissed and looked around me. "Not so loud!"

"But you do, don't you?" Ash asked again, looking directly in my eyes.

I sighed before answering. "Okay, yes I do," I blushed. "What do you want from me now to promise not to tell anyone? Money?"

"I'm a much nicer person than that," Ash said with a smug smile. "I think I want to become friends with Drew and try to get you two together."

I blinked at him. Did he just say what I thought he said? "Are you serious?"

"Of course," he replied. "But there is just one thing..."

"What is it?" I said happily. I didn't know Ash could be this Nice. Right now I was so happy I even could hug him!

"May," Ash said with a slight blush.

Huh?

**XxX Next day, at the Pool XxX**

"Sorry I'm a bit late!" I apologized as I approached the others outside the pool, included Drew.

"You better be," Ash replied harshly, causing Iris to slap the back of his head.

"Why can't you be a little nicer towards her?" She asked.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm sorry," he replied in a bored voice.

I hurried and walked by Ash's side. "I would never guess that you would like May," I whispered.

"I have liked her for a while now," he replied as he looked at me "And plus she's shorter than me and cute."

I glanced at May. Of course Ash would like a cute girl like May. Even to a girl like me she looks cute. But there was this liiittle problem... "Um, Ash... May is somewhat afraid of guys. Just take a look at her."

We both watched May as Hilbert was asking her if she had paid for her ticket. She got a terrified expression on her face even though Hilbert was a nice guy. Ash didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. "So it is true, huh? Isn't she just so cute! I will surely cure her from it," Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air. He even got those sparkles in his eyes again.

"Uh, sure," I replied, not really convicted.

Suddenly Ash nudged me from the side and nodded towards Drew. He was standing a bit further away from the rest of us, and he had this bored expression on his face. So I guess this is my chance to get to know him better!

"Do your best, Misty," Ash said and held out his hand.

"Do your best too, Ash," I said and shook his hand.

"It's like they're plotting out an evil plan or something," Hilbert said as he glanced at the comedy duo known as Ash and Misty.

"They look really happy too," Iris agreed.

"Why are we even standing here? LET'S GO TO THE POOL!" Misty said enthusiastically as she and Ash ran towards the huge pool. "I'm going first!" "You wish!"

"Are they always like this?" Drew asked as he came to stand beside May. May looked up at him with a frightened expression and moved closer to Iris, making Drew wonder if she hated him.

Meanwhile me and Ash were having a good time enjoying the pool. "This is great!" "I know, I know!" "I haven't been here for such a long time! This feels so much better than the pool we have at home!" "Oh, that's right. Your sisters run a gym right?"

"Yeah, they-" Suddenly I realized I didn't came here to play around, but to spend time with Drew! Ash realized that too because he hit me in the head with a beach ball.

"Ouch!" I whined. "Get out of my way, I have to go over there and spend time with Drew!"

"Then stop playing around!" Ash said. "I have to spend time with May as well."

We both looked at each other and nodded. "Good luck!"

I made my way towards Drew who was currently standing by the pool. "Hey, are you having a good time?" I asked cheerfully.

Drew smiled at me as well. "I am," he replied and flipped his hair. "You know, it's actually funny to watch you and Ash."

I blinked. "It is?"

"Yeah, are you going out?"

Suddenly it felt like I had been slapped with a whale. "NO!" I yelled.

Drew laughed at this. "Really?"

"Mhm," I said. Then this annoying and awkward silence came over us. I had to say something! Anything! Argh, I don't know what to say!

"Eh, um.. You know.." I started to say.

"Yeah?" Drew asked.

Dang it! I just said the first thing that came to my head! What sould I say? Suddenly the screaming of someone from the water slide caught my attention. It was Iris and Hilbert sliding down the water slide, and man that looked so fun! I looked at them with stars in my eyes. I wanted to try it to! I glanced hopefully at Drew. "I want to try it! You want to go too?"

"Umm," Drew glanced at the huge water slide with an unsure expression. "I'm not sure."

"Hahah, that was so fun! A bit scary at first but fun!" Iris said as she and Hilbert approached us. "It reminded me somehow of when I used to swing on the vines back in the Dragon Village," she added, looking nostalgic.

Now I wanted to try it even more! And just then Ash and May approached us as well. "You want to try the water slide, May?" Ash asked enthusiastically as he glanced at May.

"It looks scary," May replied in a terrified voice.

I looked at Ash, and he looked back at me. Then we both nodded. "Excuse us for a moment," we said in unison as we ran to the entrance of the water slide. I had to try that water slide, no matter what!

Iris and Hilbert went to buy juice and left May alone with Drew, which made her obviously scared.

...

"You're back! Was it fun?" Hilbert asked 5 minutes later.

"It was awesome!" Ash said happily, "right Misty?"

"Yes!" I agreed just as happy. I glanced at Drew who was sitting beside May by the pool. She was holding a rose and talking normally with Drew. She didn't look frightened at all, which made me wonder what happened. I decided to sit with them. "What's up?"

"Hi Misty," May smiled. "Nothing much, we're just talking."

"Oh, where did you get that rose from?"

"Drew gave it to me," May replied. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It will look even more beautiful like this," Drew said and put the rose in her hair. "See?"

"Oh," May said and blushed slightly.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh noooo! Why is this happening? I was only away for five minutes and May and Drew already seems to be close together! I just hope neither of them have a crush on the other.

Ash noticed this too and jumped into the pool near us. "POOL BOMB!" He yelled and jumped into the pool, sending water to splash on us others.

"Ash, really?" I complained.

"Does the rose still look okay?" May asked and glanced at Drew.

"It does," he smiled. "But I'll give you another one if it gets ruined anyway."

Me and Ash glanced at them and sulked mentally. They really gets along well, don't they? I decided to join Ash in the pool, leaving May and Drew alone. "Hey, Ash. Don't you think we should leave them alone if they got together?"

"Of course," he said. "But they're not together yet, so I will still try."

"Yet?"

"Forget it," Ash muttered. "So how did it go with you and Drew?"

I mentally face-palmed. "Not good at all. I never know what to say..."

Ash chuckled and hit my arm. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine!"

"Auch," I whined and rubbed my arm. "How did it go with you and May?"

"Good," He replied with a smile. "She was frightened by me at first, but she became more comfortable around me later. I even made her laugh a lot too!"

"How lucky," I said with a tired looking expression on my face.

"Don't make that ugly expression," Ash said, clearly disgusted. "Let's go and try again."

"Okay," I said as I made my way after Ash back to others.

**XxXxXXxXxX**

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Iris asked later when we were all heading home.

"Yeah," Ash agreed enthusiastically. "Hey, May. We live in the same direction, right? Let's walk home together."

May, who was talking with Drew, looked at Ash and nodded. "Oh that's right. Bye Drew, bye everyone!"

"Bye," we all said and watched the two of them walking together town the street. I had to admit that Ash was amazing. He even managed to cure May's fear for guys! As I looked after them I noticed that both of them were having a good time.

"Me and Hilbert are going the other direction," Iris said. "Byebye!"

I waved to them and glanced at Drew. "I guess we are going this way then?" I said.

"Right," He said and flipped his hair. Then we walked quietly down the street.

'Be myself, be myself, be myself,' I repeated to myself. "It was really fun, right?" I asked, just to say something.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was," Drew replied, but it seemed like his thoughts were elsewhere.

'Why did I actually like him?' I questioned myself. I guess it was because he was taller than me and that he called my name cute. And plus he's gentle and seems to be a caring guy. I just hope he hasn't fallen for May, because it seemed like it. Maybe I should test it...

"Why did you give a rose to May?" I randomly asked.

"Huh?" He replied as a blush came across his face. "O- oh, that... She seemed to be frightened by me so I decided to get to know her... Do you think she hates me?" He frowned.

"No, she doesn't hate you," I said and nervously waved my hand. "She is frightened by all guys, not only you."

"Really?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," I said.

"Thank Arceus," he mumbled.

Okay, this is bad... Instead of falling for me, I think Drew has fallen for May!

**xxXXxxX Thanks for reading! And please Review (: If you have any ideas feel free to PM me! XxxXXxx**


End file.
